Your Guardian Angel
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Las segundas oportunidades son de oro, son para iniciar el maratón de nuevo, son para brillar con más fuerza que antes; es difícil olvidar a alguien que te marca para siempre 'Lo ves de nuevo y se vuelve a ir' Él los marcó de nuevo… "Buenos días..."


Hola, aquí Rozh de regreso. Éste otro fic es uno que ya había tenido en mente desde hace mucho, siendo la continuación y/o segunda parte del fic _"Ángel"_ pero la coloco aparte porque cambia el tema un poco. Tiene una trama un poco más calmada y llega a ser un poquito divertida, pero la narración es bastante parecida, sólo que está vez es Yamato a quien le toca entrar en escena.

Creo que está de más advertir que, para que la lectura de éste fic sea más clara, lean primero "Ángel" y luego éste fic. Supongo que así agarra más sentido todo.

**Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo lo uso por tiempo de ocio y para entretener a los lectores.**

También, éste fic va dedicado a una gran persona y escritora, que conocí hace muy poco tiempo pero siento mucho aprecio hacia ella, para ti: _SoraTakenouchii ~ _ ¡¡Sora-sama!!

Antes de comenzar quería desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo, lo sé, es algo tarde… pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Hahaha y también un hermoso día de San Valentín, sonrían y compartan esas sonrisas con las personas más importantes para ustedes.

Dejaré de hablar para que continúen con la lectura, espero que les guste.

----

**.Tu Ángel Guardián.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_

A pesar de las penas, de las horas, de los minutos y de los segundos en los que me debato entre la vida y la muerte espiritual, sigo corriendo para alcanzar lo que quiero, un tesoro intangible, frágil como una rosa blanca y débil como un rocío.

Las segundas oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas y disfrutarlas. La segunda oportunidad, al igual que la primera, comenzó con una fina línea dibujada a grafito que creo al lado de _su_ rostro, otro muy parecido… el que te pertenecería a ti.

La noche anterior fue tormentosa, no dormí en ningún momento y quedé con la sensación sofocante del flash de las cámaras de la prensa, y apenas llegué a mi casa vacacional en Los Ángeles la llamada de mi mejor amigo me estremeció: "Debes venir ya" me dijo, "Es ahora o nunca".

Hoy me encuentro en el avión que tiene como destino Odaiba, es decir, en camino para verte. Obviamente no nos hemos visto cara a cara, pero muchas fueron las veces que te canté, veces donde los acordes de mi guitarra resonaban con paz y bendiciones que te quería regalar cada día, combinadas con la hermosa voz de _ella_, que aunque no fuera una cantante profesional, su voz era igual o más armónica que la de un ángel, una diosa griega, una mujer.

Ustedes son las mejores personas que existen en mi vida, son tan iguales y tan diferentes, tan alegres y risueñas que siento la voz de ella entrando en mi oreja derecha y tuya en la izquierda susurrándome: "Vamos", "Tú puedes"; a mí me alegra muchísimo, y sé que te gusta cuando ella está contenta porque lo sientes, y también sé lo mucho que te cuesta verla triste… todas esas veces o la mayoría han sido mi culpa, porque a veces dejo todo en sus manos y me voy, como sucedió hace unos meses… debí dejarlas por esta expedición que termino justo ayer, pero no es así, ella es la mujer más importante en mi vida, y tú no te quedas atrás.

Me rió, me rió porque recuerdo los dulces momentos que pasamos juntos, incluso el día que planeamos darte los pasajes para el viaje en tren hasta nuestras vidas, una manera sutil de decir, crear.

Ella había cambiado bastante, era una persona más fuerte y decidida, habían pasado dos años desde que Keita se había ido, lo seguíamos amando y lo seguimos amando; esa noche la invité a una cena preparada por mí, después de todo, nuestros trabajos nos habían quitado esa costumbre que teníamos desde jóvenes.

Un buen estofado y un trago, la combinación ideal, la casa olía a vino, a amor, a pasión, un poco de lujuria en nuestras miradas y ahora sí, sólo faltaba el postre:

_Helado._

Era extraño que luego de tanto calor y ambiente romántico decidiera cambiar a algo frió y tenue como un helado de limón. El detalle era que todo podía cambiar, y entonces ahí me daría cuenta si ella estaba lista o no para 'comprar' el 'pasaje'.

Ambos lo comimos gustosos, ella se levantó y mecánicamente pensé: _no, aún no_.

Se posó detrás de mí, sus manos frías por el helado me acariciaron el cabello, ella sabía lo mucho que me gustaba que hiciera eso, me relaje por unos instantes y me sentí en el **cielo**, como su nombre. No sé cuanto rato hizo eso, pero luego se alejo, me tomo la mano y me levantó, recibí un "gracias" y un beso apasionado donde ella me intentaba decir: estoy lista, tómame; su fría lengua emparejaba mi temperatura corporal que estaba a más de 100º por el roce de nuestros cuerpos. Bajó su mano hasta los botones de mí camisa y…

.

Lo siento pequeña, pero hasta ahí lo puedo contar, tal vez cuando estés más grandecita (qué se que lo harás) ambos te lo contaremos pero por favor no te burles de nosotros y tampoco pienses mal, somos jóvenes y divertidos… creo.

Eso fue hace un par de meses, lo importante es que ella lo superó, o por lo menos se dio una segunda oportunidad a sí misma, para crecer, para transformarse, para dejarse llevar por el amor, y darte la oportunidad a ti de ser parte del mundo maravilloso que crearemos, también, para ti.

A veces soy un poco escéptico, e inmaduro (tratando de ser maduro y sin éxito) pero siento que de verdad tú y yo nos entendemos, y nos parecemos mucho más. Eso, sin embargo, no te quita el derecho de ser como ella, debes tener un lado sentimental y cariñoso, ese lado materno que ella siempre tuvo, y cuando digo siempre es **siempre**, y que ahora vivirá contigo y compartiendo conmigo.

Por el momento es hora de dormir, o por lo menos descansar la vista, la turbina del avión me da sueño y soy un poco débil pero tengo miedo, el mismo miedo que debe sentir ella ahora, miedo a que entremos en un agujero negro que repita lo mismo una y otra vez, impidiendo nuestra felicidad.

Miedo a _perderte_.

Miedo a _morir_.

Miedo a_ repetir lo de hace 2 años._

----------

Anoche no dormí nada, por el contrario, me la pasé pensando en qué hacer y cómo actuar si sucediera de nuevo. No es que quiera que pase, ni lo afirmo, pero debo estar preparado, y es que si no lo hago yo… ¿quién lo hará? Me dolerá, aunque la fuerza no es algo mío debo dar apoyo.

Camino por el aeropuerto, corro buscando mis maletas, troto firmando papeles y suena, ese sonido se escucha y me pone los pelos de punta,_ por Dios._

"_Ella está en la clínica" _

Leo claramente y continúo…

"_Se adelantó una semana"_

Maldición…

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

…

"_Ella te necesita…"_

…

"_Te quiere sólo a ti"_

…

"_No las dejes"_

**No las voy a dejar.**

Corro a todo lo que mi cuerpo da. No me interesa el llamado de los vigilantes y seguridad, normalmente por el aeropuerto corren muchos enamorados para despedirse del amor de su vida. Irónico, en mi caso yo no corro por que se vaya, sino porque llegue, por darle apoyo a mi esposa, a mi Sora.

Los automóviles amarillos que dicen TAXI pasan rápido y muy poca atención me dan y yo sólo quiero lanzarme sobre ellos y subirme para poder llegar a la clínica a tiempo para verlas. Es desesperante. Entonces un hombre de contextura bastante gruesa detiene su vehículo, por un momento pienso que me robará o hará algo malo e inusual, pero sonríe ¿será que…?

Me da la mano para saludarme, veo claramente que su camisa lleva la palabra TAXI y le indico a donde ir con la presión cardiaca a millón. Estoy tan maldito en suerte que caemos en una autopista que estaba llena de carros hasta decir basta.

Cólera, es lo único que hay en mi cabeza. ¿Pero qué me pasa?... A ver, Yamato… Cálmate, respira profundo, piensa en cosas lindas como…

Claro.

Ahora recuerdo algo que me contó Sora justo después del adiós de Keita.

"_Nunca voy a salir del cielo canela y nunca dejaré de pisar las nubes de nieve." _

Ese día sus ojos llovían y no dejaba de apoyarse en mí, me tomaba la mano con fuerza y sentía su palma temblorosa a través del guate negro de luto.

"_La razón de que exista éste lugar, no está. Mi Keita, no está. Se esfumó."_

Siempre quise imaginarme ese cielo café, con olor a canela. Cierro mis ojos e intento, pero todo es verde… ¿Verde?_ Verde… y azul._

Creo que tú y yo vemos las cosas del mismo sentido. Poco a poco voy descubriendo lo que me espera, ésta vez no habrá lágrimas de tristeza. Ésta mañana, amanecí con ganas de verte, no me interesa cómo pero hoy nos encontraremos, justo cuando llegues.

El hombre me mira con cara de interrogación.

–¿Muy apurado?

–Algo…

¿Le explico?...

–Es que mi esposa está en una clínica a punto de dar a luz…

Sutil.

–Quiero estar allá lo más pronto posible para…

–No diga más.

Increíble.

El hombre hace unas cuantas maniobras con el volante y en menos de lo que pueda decir "Amo a Sora" salimos del disturbio. Entra por barrios peligrosos, calles muy pequeñas y angostas, todo por un _extraño_.

Le agradezco infinitamente al hombre con mis palabras porque veo el nombre de la clínica a lo lejos **"Paradise"**, ha pasado hora y media desde que llegué a Odaiba en menos de 30 me transporta de un extremo de la ciudad a otro. Y otras tantas gracias que le doy mentalmente para no hartarlo.

En la sala de espera está tu tío, él me guía hasta la habitación donde están las dos. Ella y tú.

Me lanzo hacia ella, la contengo en un abrazo largo y la beso suavemente. En la misma habitación está la señora Toshiko, Mimi, y Taichi.

_Llegué a tiempo…_

----------

Éste instante, le tomo la mano a ella, supongo que también a ti por que es como una cadena. Literalmente. Sora está lista, con dolor pero sonriendo… ¿Tú lo estás mi pequeña? Cierro mis ojos y aprieto mi agarre con fuerza lo siguiente fue un llanto que no duro más de 10 segundos. Sigo con los ojos cerrados, no quiero ver, tengo miedo de que la luz se haya apagado.

"Yamato…"

Ella me llama con su voz risueña.

"Es igual a ti."

Abro los ojos despacio, como si fueran de cristal para no quebrarlos. Te veo en sus brazos. Eres como una muñequita, pálida como yo, de cabello claro como yo, de espíritu libre. Ella te extiende hacia mí y te tomo en mis brazos con delicadeza. Suave, tus mejillas son suaves como la paz que ahora llevo. No tengo miedo, esta vez estás para quedarte conmigo. Nadie te alejará, porque estás en los brazos de papá.

_Azul y verde._

Porque tú y yo sólo logramos ver las nubes azules y el cielo verde, natural y puro.

Porque somos como una foto copia hecha por Sora.

Porque mi pequeña y yo somos azul y verde.

Lágrimas corren por mi rostro porque apenas puedo creer que ella y yo hiciéramos un ser tan maravilloso como lo eres tú… mi dulce Tsuki.

--

Han pasado 5 horas desde que llegué, ella duerme, Sora duerme, y Yamato despierto, muy despierto.

Y tomando café.

"_Yamato…"_

Hay una voz que me llama.

"_Matt."_

La sigo escuchando.

"_Papá…"_

¿Papá?... Quiero levantarme pero algo me lo impide. Debo ir en su llamado.

"_¿No me olvidarás verdad?"_

La reconozco, su voz… y no, por supuesto que no me olvidaría de ti. Aunque ella llegó tú sigues en nuestros corazones, no te podemos ver pero sigues aquí protegiéndonos. ¿También la protegerás a ella?

"_Voltea, y mírame."_

Con miedo lo hago, y ahí estaba ese cuerpecito pequeño de él, un niño de año y medio me miraba. Sus ojos eran incluso más parecidos a los míos que los de la misma Tsuki.

**Keita…**

"_Por supuesto papá."_

Volando suavemente se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo, lleva una bata bien larga de color blanco y las alas despliegan de su espalda brillando como la corona del Rey más admirado del cielo. Hace lo mismo con Sora, que duerme, y le deposita un beso en su mejilla.

"_Yo voy a estar aquí… siempre."_

Y lo sigo escuchando.

"_Yo seré, su ángel guardián"_

Y desaparece. Dejando un vacío extraño en mi corazón, acabo de ver a mi hijo que murió hace 2 años… Y me dijo papá. Sacándome de mis pensamientos entra la enfermera, y me entrega a Tsuki.

No es que estuviera mal… es que tú eres única Tsuki, tienes un hermano mayor que siempre va a estar contigo, no todos cuentan con esa suerte. Lo malo para ti es que él estará allí cuando tu primer novio te robe un beso, algo bueno para mí porque sé que no estoy sólo en esto…

Sora despierta y te llevo hacia ella y comienza a decirte cosas tiernas, que también te decía cuando permanecías dentro de ella, literalmente. Miro mi brazo y en mi muñeca llevo una pulsera que parece de oro, la cuestión es que…

Yo no la traje.

Le doy vuelta: Para Tsuki.

Me la quito y se la coloco a ella, dándole, por supuesto, dos vueltas para que te encaje bien.

–Vi a Keita…

–Yo también, se parecen ¿cierto?

–Sí, bastante diría yo.

–Lo extraño, pero me gustó que besara a mamá.

–Siempre lo hacía ¿Recuerdas?

–Por supuesto Yama…

Ambos sonreímos, pero es como si partiéramos nuestras sonrisas en dos, una para la tristeza y otra para la felicidad. Personalmente, más felicidad que tristeza, porque pude escuchar que un ser humano dijese: papá, refiriéndose a mí. Puedo verlo y abrazarlo, por un momento se materializó para que pudiera sentirlo aún más cerca.

Cuando alguien se nos va de esa forma… duele, y si lo ves de nuevo y se te va otra vez, sigue doliendo incluso más. Pero las segundas oportunidades son de oro y al que no hay que fallarle es a _uno mismo,_ porque es _uno mismo_ quien tiene la última palabra, _uno mismo_ es quién se encarga de hacer su destino con las acciones del día a día, _uno mismo_ se levanta del suelo y sigue caminando hasta llegar al por qué de la segunda oportunidad; pequeña, esas son las cosas de la vida que tendrás que aprender en un largo camino por recorrer, donde ni tu madre ni yo te dejaremos caminar sola, hasta que sea necesario.

Tú, Tsuki, eres la segunda oportunidad. Tú, Keita, eres mi Ángel Guardián.

_La vida no se acaba cuando nos caemos, sino cuando desaparecemos, y ni Sora ni yo pretendemos desaparecer hasta cumplir nuestros sueños._

–Abrió sus ojos… Azules y verdes…

Aunque por ahora sólo te diré: **"Buenos días Tsuki…"**

Bueno aquí termina esta historia. En lo personal y siendo sincera conmigo misma, no me la imaginaba así, es decir… la quería más profunda, ya saben… como una gran secuela, me decepciona de mí misma el hecho de no poder hacer algo mejor; por eso sigo pensando que 'Ángel' tuvo un acabado mucho más lindo y limpio.

Creo que para disfrutar el 100% ésta lectura hay que tener imaginación, porque al igual que con Sora, con Yamato deje salir ese lado sensible que todo hombre tiene. _Los hombres también lloran, no son de metal._ Es una de mis frases favoritas que casi siempre uso, me gusta mucho un hombre que no tenga miedo de expresar realmente quién es, aunque sea sólo un instante, es algo realmente atractivo. La sutileza de sus palabras y la sencillez en los mismos sentimientos que lo abrazaban al pasado, así como yo sigo abrazada al mío, fueron rasgos que me inspiraron y me fueron útiles.

Hablando un poco acerca de mí, creo que comienzan a darse cuenta que tengo una gran admiración por los ángeles, desde pequeña el tema de un ángel llamaba mi atención y no podía dejarlo de lado con mis fics. Planeo incluso, uno donde la trama principal sean los ángeles, pero la verdad llevo algo de miedo al publicarlo por el debate de las religiones y todas esas cosas. No quiero problemas con nadie.

También quería agradecer, por acá, a las personas que han leído mis historias (las pocas que tengo hasta ahora) pero espero que se multipliquen; muchísimas gracias, son sus pequeñas palabras las que me motivan a mejorar mi escritura y forma de narrar, sin ustedes _Mizh-n-Rozh_ no existiría.

_Sora-Noah__; __Naru Moony__; __Carpotter18__; __SoraTakenouchii__; __rockpink94__; __Amai do__. _

-

-

-

**¿Review?**

Por favor, deja un review bien lindo?). Vale, sin presión, ni Rozh ni Mizh muerden! :D

-

-

_Rozh._


End file.
